


“I SAID YOUR TAN LINES ARE HOT DUMBASS!!!”

by renthegenderfluid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Hinata's Tan Lines make Kageyama horny, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Rimming, just to be clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renthegenderfluid/pseuds/renthegenderfluid
Summary: Among the plethora of other things that make Shoyo unbelievably attractive, recently what gets him going are Shoyo’s tan lines. The contrast of the bronzed and sun kissed skin of his thighs  and creamy pale skin of his ass is erotic in a way that Tobio can only dream of describing. The lines of gorgeously contrasting colour across his shoulders and waist make Tobio dizzy with want and an all consuming desire to worship his body with kisses and  bites and lavish him with praise.or Shoyo's tan lines make Tobio horny so he does something about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 310





	“I SAID YOUR TAN LINES ARE HOT DUMBASS!!!”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MONANIK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONANIK/gifts).



> This is very horny because this idea would not leave me alone. Again this was done for Day 3 of SweatyShoyoWeek and the prompt was... you guessed it! TAN LINES!! This was super fun to write and was heavily inspired by Niko's caked up Shoyo, that you should totally check over on twitter. Anyways, enjoys this mess and feel free to leave a comment.

Looking at Shoyo sprawled out on their bed, in all his naked glory, made Tobio’s blood immediately rush south. He’s like an angel, with his handsome features framed by a halo of orange curls and his golden skin contrasts beautifully to their white bedsheets. Memories of the night before flash through his mind. The image of Shoyo sweaty and gasping for air and the sounds of his moans and his cries of Tobio’s name can’t seem to leave his mind. The phantom sensation of Shoyo clenching around his cock as he screams in pleasure is enough for Tobio to feel himself harden in his boxers. He takes a deep breath to ground himself, still vaguely exhausted from their night together. He can feel the pleasing soreness in his muscles, akin to the feeling of playing a long game of volleyball. He refocuses his attention on the other man who shifts slightly as he awakens.

Tobio looks on hungrily from their doorway at the tantalizing plain of his chest, the mesmerizing curve of his biceps and hips, the alluring lines of his throat and the delectable swell of his ass. The perky buds of his nipples and the hard line of his cock resting against his thigh makes Tobio want to groan at how welcoming they look. He can picture himself thumbing Shoyo’s nipples as he whines for more or sucking his cock into his mouth as Shoyo’s thighs clench and he comes down Tobio’s throat. He feels his cock twitch and only _barely_ stops from palming himself at the thought. 

Among the plethora of other things that make Shoyo unbelievably attractive, recently what gets him going are Shoyo’s tan lines. The contrast of the bronzed and sun kissed skin of his thighs and creamy pale skin of his ass is erotic in a way that Tobio can only dream of describing. The lines of gorgeously contrasting colour across his shoulders and waist make Tobio dizzy with want and an all consuming desire to worship his body with kisses and bites and lavish him with praise. He imagines running tongue and fingers along his tan lines, kissing and sucking hickies along his collarbones and hips and perhaps leaving little finger-shaped bruises on the meat of his thighs as he - 

“G’morning Tobio,” the redhead grumbles with a yawn, unknowingly breaking Tobio out of his fantasy. His hair is tousled and there are pillow creases on his splotchy cheeks, the muscles in his arms flex as he pushes himself upright and Tobio wants to know what supernatural being created Hinata Shoyo and allowed him to be this endearing and downright sexy all at once. He walks up to Shoyo who throws his legs over the side of the bed and wraps his arms around Tobio’s waist and presses his cheek to his hip, eyelids still heavy with sleep as Tobio gently cards a hand through his hair, scratching his nails lightly against his scalp, reveling in the breathy little moan the other releases against his skin.

“Morning Sho,” he mumbles lovingly.

Shoyo looks up at him through his lashes, smiling coyly as one of his hands slips from where they’re linked behind his back to palm the prominent erection straining against the elastic of his boxers. He moves his head to mouth at his shaft and then sucks the head into the warm wet cavern of his mouth, tonguing the slit sloppily through the fabric. He’s still looking at Tobio when he asks, “Want me to take care of this for you?” his lips still wrapped around Tobio.

Tobio throws his head back with a moan as Shoyo’s voice sends a lovely thrill through him and he feels electricity zip up his spine at the sight of his boyfriend’s lips stretched around the head of his dick, the hand in Shoyo’s hair tightening as he continues to mouth hungrily at his erection.

It takes every ounce of his self control to pull the smaller man’s head off of him, and he receives a questioning look accompanied with a pout of redden, swollen, rosy lips.

“Nggghhh Tobiooo~~,” Shoyo whines, eyes wide with lust, not a morsel of his previous sleepiness remaining. The look on his face screams _let-me-suck-you-off-idiot_ and any other day Tobio would let him, but not today. He wants to take care of Shoyo today, to take him apart slowly and carefully, to touch and tease him and tell him how gorgeous he is when he’s writhing and begging for his release. 

When they have sex, it’s either both of them clawing and kissing and biting until Shoyo gets frustrated and sinks himself onto Tobio and rides him till they both see stars or a slow lazy evening with Tobio leisurely fucking into his lover as they share slow sensual kisses. When they make love it's an equal push and pull, both of them putting themselves into every movement and every kiss, every bite and every thrust, but right now he wants nothing more than to worship the man in front of him. So that’s what he decides to do. 

He gently coaxes Shoyo to stand and grabs his chin, kissing him softly with his thumb stroking possessively over the column of his throat, as Shoyo’s fingers grip tightly at his waist, his whole body leaning eagerly into the kiss. They part shortly after, both flushed and shiny with a thin layer of sweat glistening in early morning sunshine. Tobio runs his fingers over Shoyo’s full bottom lip, icy eyes staring intently at his lover as he says, “Let me take care of you. Please.” 

It’s whispered in the miniscule space between them, where their breaths mingle together, where their chests touch and where the obligations of the real world fade and all that remains is the thrilling intimate press of the other’s body against their own. Shoyo smiles sweetly up at him with a cheerful, “I’ll be in your care!”

Tobio smirks at his playfulness and doesn’t hesitate to surge forward to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Shoyo’s hands find purchase in his hair, gripping tightly as their tongues slide against each other. He moans eagerly when Tobio’s hands slide down his back, fingers light and teasing before they squeeze his ass playfully, and slide even further down to grip the back of his thighs. Shoyo barely has time to think before he’s hoisted up, his legs immediately wrapping tightly around the other’s waist, and giggles falling freely from his lips as Tobio nuzzles and nips at his neck. Tobio plops them into the centre of the bed and straddles Shoyo, pressing his wrists above his head.

“Keep them there for me?” he asks, and after a nod of affirmation, he lowers his head to Shoyo’s chest. Slowly, he begins pressing kisses to the tan lines running across his collarbones, each one punctuated by compliments that have colour running high in Shoyo’s cheeks. Every ‘gorgeous’, every ‘handsome’, every ‘perfect’ and every ‘ you’re so amazing’. Each ‘so dedicated’ and each ‘I love you’, causes Shoyo to continue to squirm, pleas of “C’mon Tobio!” and barely comprehensible growls of “Touch my cock! Please!” falling in a seemingly endless stream. The litany of praise and kisses showered over him make him whine and gasp and groan and it’s the most beautiful thing Tobio’s ever heard. He continues his sweet torture, kissing the length of his body paying special attention to his nipples, hard and pebbled in arousal, and lavishing every part of him with love. When he’s finally face to face with Shoyo’s previously ignored cock, flushed and leaking against his abs, Shoyo looks down at him with wet eyes that are silently pleading for some form of relief. 

Tobio raises himself and issues a gentle request for Shoyo to turn himself over, which he does, somewhat reluctantly, still chasing some form of relief. Tobio takes in the sight before him.

Shoyo has his head resting on his folded arms, his knees planted firmly in the mattress and his ass, pert and pale, is high in the air, cheeks bouncing as he shakes, whether from sheer need or in an attempt to provoke Tobio he doesn’t know. He’s a vision so alluring, Tobio doesn’t think he could imagine a single thing more alluring. 

Tobio digs his fingers lovingly into the tan lines across Shoyo’s thighs, runs his hands carefully upwards and parts his cheeks gently, revealing his hole, still slightly loose and clenching hungrily around nothing. Tobio can hear Shoyo growling his name and begging for him to just do something. Bending down to place gentle kisses on each cheek and after blowing a puff of air over his twitching hole that sends a bodily shiver through his lover, Tobio promptly pushes his face between his cheeks, wraps one hand around Shoyo’s cock and the around his own neglected erection. 

Tobio pumps them both in unison while he works his tongue into Shoyo who has spit dripping down his perineum and over his balls, is barely coherent as he spews a mixture of thanks, swears and exclamations of pleasure and is eagerly bucking back against Tobio’s face, gripping him by the hair and trying to push his tongue deeper inside him and Tobio continues to prob and lick at the tight ring of muscle, furiously trying to bring them both over the edge of ecstasy. It doesn’t take long as Tobio feels Shoyo’s hole clench in a way that’s achingly familiar, and the smaller spills over his hand as he keeps stroking and licking him through his orgasm. 

Tobio feels the hand in his hair pull him up and as Shoyo turns over they meet for a sloppy kiss. Tobio can feel his orgasm creeping up on him, the feeling of pleasure pooling in his stomach and his balls tightening. He breaks the kiss to tell Shoyo he’s about to come but the other beats him to the punch.

“Come on my ass. I want you to cover me . Please Tobio! I - Nghhh. I want it so bad!” he pleads. His eyes are wide, his cheeks are stained with tear tracks and there’s drool at the corner of his mouth. He’s debauched and gorgeous and he wants Tobio to come on his ass.   
Who is he to refuse?

“F-fuck. God yes, I want that too,” he says as he scrambles to straddle Shoyo’s ass as he flips himself over underneath Tobio. As Tobio works his cock furiously, he imagines his cum splattered across Shoyo’s ass, on his pale cheeks and bronze thighs. He imagines licking it off of him afterwards, and the thought is enough to push him over the edge, as he spills over his hand and across Shoyo’s ass and thighs. 

He drops himself next to Shoyo, panting heavily and thoroughly blissed out. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead and his hair is sticking together, but when he blearily looks at Shoyo, who’s just as fucked out and drowsy he smiles. His thoughts are interrupted when Shoyo nuzzles into his chest, and despite the sweat and heat, the urge to hold his love near wins over.

“Thank you,” the ginger says quietly after a few minutes in amicable silence. “Don’t get me wrong, that was amazing. I love when you make me feel good, feel loved. But I gotta ask, what provoked you to be so proactive. Usually we have some foreplay, some romping. So .. what prompted you edging me for the better part of an hour?” he asks curiously, face warm and open.

Tobio grumbles his answer under his breath, for some reason feeling inexplicably embarrassed about the fact that he got hot and sweaty over some tan lines. 

“I didn’t hear you, Baka. Talk louder.”

“I SAID YOUR TAN LINES ARE HOT DUMBASS!!!” Tobio says with his face flaming, as if he didn’t have his buried in the smaller man minutes ago. Shoyo laughs heartily and the raven begins to feel even more embarrassed before Shoyo quiets and places a kiss on his chest.

“I’m glad. It makes me really happy that you love every little thing about me. I love you so much Tobio,” he responds, completely genuine and eyes brimming with love. 

“Of course I love everything about you, dumbass. “

“...”

“I love you too.”


End file.
